


A Winter Banquet

by Minttulatte



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Christmas, Christmas Love, Christmas Story, F/M, Fluff, Gale - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Humor, Karma is a Bitch, Lisanna has a tea shop, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Tea shop AU, Winter love, badmouthing, based on an old drabble, originally written for another fandom, psycho bitches are never good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Lucy hears some interesting rumors regarding her and the school's most popular guy Natsu Dragneel and wants to find out what it's all about so she decides to sneak into bitch queen Desiree Thompson's winter banquet even though she could have just as easily asked him about it on social media but for some reason she wanted to do it this way instead.Edit 2021: Extra chapter added, and the first part has been heavily edited as well. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Rumors Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I decided to post a Christmas themed oneshot here to celebrate the best time of the year (well, for me at least). I don't usually write season themed stories but I really had to do it with this one. This was originally written for the Harry Potter fandom but I decided to turn it into a FT story instead and it turned out to be a good one. I'm even planning on writing a longer version of this but wanted to post this short version anyways because I love it just too much. :) I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone! ♥

Lucy Heartfilia had always loved Christmas. Especially the Christmas in Magnolia. There were lots of decorations everywhere she looked at. She thought everything looked absolutely gorgeous. It was the best time of the year for her. A lot of other people might disagree and say Christmas was too commercialized now but Lucy didn’t feel the same at all. She never had – she had been enchanted by the Christmas Paradise that Magnolia turned into every year. Even though she had lived here for a little over 2 years now, she still just as amazed as she had been when she spent her first Christmas in the town.

Before Lucy had decided to attend Magnolia’s university, she had no idea what kind of a winter wonderland the town would become in December. She had known it was a smaller town and it was perfect for her desire to start a new life after all the drama back home in Crocus, where she had been living in before. Ever since then Lucy would rather spend her Christmas holidays at Magnolia rather than go home to her father and her spoiled older sister, who still hadn’t moved out of the house. Lucy wasn’t on the best terms with neither of them so Christmas would have been so awkward between the three of them.

”Here’s an invitation to Desiree’s Christmas party”, said Ella Johan said nearby as Lucy passed her at the entrance to the university building.

The invitation wasn’t for Lucy, of course, it was for the girl called Crystal Wilkins who was known as the gossip queen of the university. She was excited beyond belief to receive one even though she had always been invited due to her status – everyone knew Crystal would badmouth people who didn’t do whatever she wanted and nobody wanted that treatment ever because it would have been super nasty.

”Of course Natsu and the rest of his gang will be there”, Ella just said. ”There wouldn’t be no party without those guys.”

Crystal nodded in agreement.

”And no, obviously _that_ little hoe isn’t invited”, Ella sneered, looking directly at Lucy.

Lucy just rolled her eyes at that. She didn’t know why everybody in the school hated her all of a sudden as Lucy was a harmless creature compared to some of the other girls but somehow Lucy was everyone’s worst enemy? Lucy had no idea of what was going on.

”Lucy, don’t walk past us”, said Levy’s voice in the cafeteria which was known as the Guild Hall to honor the times when the building was used as a guild headquarters for bounty hunters guild known as Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked around and noticed her best friends Levy McGarden and Juvia Locksar sitting on a table a little further away. They both looked amused as now blushing Lucy walked over and sat down in front of them feeling embarrassed as hell.

”You’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed, Lu-chan”, Levy giggled. ”You’d steal hearts with that look easily!”

Levy was a short, blue haired and brown eyed girl. She always had a yellow scarf around her head to keep her wild hair out of her eyes. Lucy had known her for a very long time – they had met in kindergarten as children and had stuck together ever since. It was also Levy who had inspired Lucy to move out from Crocus as this was the university Levy had applied as the first option. Lucy had decided to do the same after her own life went to hell in so many ways that she needed a restart somewhere else.

”Here we go again”, sighed Juvia next to her. ”And you wonder why people question your sexuality when you talk like that to Lucy, Levy.”

Juvia Locksar had long wavy blue hair, eyes and preferred to wear different shades of blue and purple in her clothing as it suited her eyes and hair. She was also very fashionable girl as she always had the latest fashion items in use. Her family was filthy rich, and Juvia didn’t mind flexing with the riches everywhere. She didn’t care about hanging out with the other rich kids though, she had often said they had boring things to say unlike the ”normies” like Levy. Lucy had met her on the first day of her arrival in Magnolia. They lived in the same dormitory along with Levy whom Lucy had wished to live with.

”We should just take Lu-chan with us to Desiree’s party and see if someone notices her…” Levy went on, ignoring Juvia’s words completely. ”Maybe Natsu will!”

”No thanks”, Lucy immediately said.

Right at that very moment the said Natsu Dragneel along with his friends Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster walked into the cafeteria followed by Desiree and other girls who Natsu was known to have gone out on few dates with. Lucy and her friends just called them ”his bed warmers” because it fit them so well. Lucy knew it wasn’t the nicest thing to say about other women but she had to use codenames so Desiree and the other girls didn’t attack her with their nasty attempts of revenge as they saw themselves as royalty in the university because they had had Natsu’s ding dong inside them. In the last two years Lucy had seen them go after someone so many times that she had to be more tactical to avoid them at all costs.

And so far she had been successful.

”Looks like the bed warmers and their king has arrived”, Lucy told her friends.

”Yes, we heard”, Levy sighed and glanced towards Gajeel, who looked downright annoyed by the giggling girl group around Natsu.

”Oh, Natsu, I hope you’ll be in my party tonight! I will seriously _die_ if you’re not there!” Desiree yelled in her annoyingly fake high pitched girly voice that she always used while talking to guys because she thought it was attractive.

”Well then I must make sure that I’ll be there”, Natsu said and smiled charmingly at her.

Desiree looked like she was about to faint from being so excited.

”I don’t know why you want me to date that guy over there”, Lucy whispered to Levy while pointing at him. ”Not a chance, my friend!”

”I don’t understand what has happened to you, Lucy. You used to be so into relationships and loved dating guys”, Levy sighed.

”I don’t want to be hurt ever again and relationships always end up hurting me. I’ve experienced that too many times and I’m sick of it”, Lucy said even though deep inside it hurt her to say so because it wasn’t true – in fact Lucy was very lonely and missed having someone in her life.

”You don’t really think that way”, Juvia said firmly.

”I do!” Lucy tried in a defensive tone.

”Lucy, I’ve known you since we were children and I know when you’re lying to yourself and to us”, Levy told her and raised her eyebrow at her.

Lucy sighed. It was a lost battle as usual. ”Alright, I lied”, she admitted. ”But why Natsu Dragneel? I don’t want to be known as just one of the girls who has bee caught in his trap.”

”But what if you’re the girl he’s always wanted?” Levy asked curiously.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. ”What is this?”

”I’m not sure but people have been talking about it a lot since September…”

”What?” Lucy was downright confused. What was going on!?

”There are rumors that Natsu Dragneel who’s heart had been known to be unreachable by any girl on the planet actually has feelings for you, Lucy”, Levy said and looked surprised that Lucy had no idea of what was going on.

”But how is that even possible? We don’t even talk to one another”, Lucy said.

It was weird because she and Natsu barely even talked. It only happened if it was necessary – like when they had to do assignments together during classes and they never flirted with one another. It was just strictly casual chatting. Where did these rumors come from?

”How else do you explain everyone suddenly hating you?” Juvia asked as she kept glancing towards Gray Fullbuster who also looked very annoyed because of the loud girl group around Natsu that didn’t want to leave their king alone no matter what.

”Because they’re jealous over my grades?” Lucy suggested.

”Definitely not”, Levy laughed. ”Nobody cares about your grades. It’s because of the rumors.”

Lucy didn’t even want to think about a possibility that Natsu Dragneel might have feelings for her because it just wouldn’t end well with all these other, nasty girls around. Lucy had seen them do nasty things to others who wasn’t a part of the group and usually it was just because Natsu had glanced towards them.

_But then again, they haven’t attacked me at all yet. If the rumors are true – why am I still getting a free pass?_ Lucy wondered as she later sat in the classroom that looked more like an auditorium in her old school. There were rows of seats with soft cushions on them that rose on the wall and teacher’s desk was on the bottom of the classroom. Behind him there was a whiteboard that he used to show the students his material on different film genres.

_Maybe the rumors aren’t true after all…_ Lucy thought as she wrote down notes.

Lucy studied film making and creative writing at the university. She loved films and writing most in the whole world. She wanted a career in either one of those industries, or maybe combine them and become a script writer. She wasn’t completely sure of what she wanted to do yet but she was sure she would figure it out as time went by.

”Leave me alone, Desiree, we’re in class”, said a voice from behind her.

”C’mon, Natsu, I can’t wait until later…” Desiree said in her annoying little girl voice, and Lucy could imagine her pouting at Natsu because of the rejection.

”No”, Natsu firmly told her and Lucy heard him collect his stuff behind her.

”Mr. Dragneel, what are you doing?” asked their teacher.

”Relocating so I can actually learn something”, Natsu said as he stood up and walked out of his row of seats and dropped his stuff into an empty seat on Lucy’s right side. He sat down on the empty seat next to the seat where his stuff were.

Lucy could tell Natsu Dragneel was pissed. He had that aura around him.

_I wonder how long it takes until Desiree realizes high profile men like Natsu doesn’t want to date immature girls like her,_ Lucy thought as the class went on as if no interruptions had happened. Blonde could feel a pair of eyes glaring at the back of her head with so much hatred by Desiree that it made Lucy feel uncomfortable. She didn’t understand why Desiree was in this class anyways – she wasn’t even interested in anything that was related to films.

Lucy had been given looks of hate and disgust since the start of September and Lucy hadn’t understood what was going on. She had always assumed she just had looked funny that day but everyone was still giving her looks even today, at the start of December! Lucy had no idea of what was going on until Levy and Juvia had mentioned the rumors. Lucy didn’t understand how she had been able to catch Natsu’s heart when they barely even knew each other. It should be impossible!

_He’s pretty hot though,_ Lucy found herself thinking as she glanced over to him. _But completely out of my fucking league,_ she added as she turned her attention back to the class.

It was so difficult though. There was only one seat between them and Lucy could smell his cologne so clearly.

_That’s such an attractive scent,_ Lucy thought and furrowed her eyebrows.

Why was she even letting those thoughts get to her was beyond her understanding – and at the same time she was curious of the truth behind those rumors.

She realized she really, really wanted to ask him about it face to face.

So after the class Lucy met her friends in the entrance hall where they had agreed to meet. Lucy was few minutes late because of an incident involving Natsu and Desiree, who tried to drag him somewhere else so they fought at the doorway loudly, completely forgetting everyone else was trying to exit the classroom.

”Where did I agree to do anything with you again?” Natsu demanded to know.

”Come on, Natsu, how can you resist a perfect woman like me so eagerly?” Desiree said, rolling her eyes, looking at him like it was impossible that he didn’t drop on the floor at the sight of her.

”Are those two together or what?” someone asked behind Lucy as they waited for the two to realize that they weren’t alone.

”I don’t know, Trish, this whole thing is so weird”, said the first girl’s friend. ”Let’s go for the other exit, come on…”

Lucy immediately looked around and noticed the other exit on the other side of the upper level of the seats. Students were using it to leave while they looked at Natsu and Desiree with amused look on their faces. Everyone seemed to think they were amusing as hell and Lucy couldn’t help but agree as she made her way to the other exit – without even realizing Natsu Dragneel glanced at her as she went – and soon she was in the corridor, making her way towards the entrance hall knowing she was going to be late.

”How can you be late, Lu-chan?” Levy asked when blonde had arrived.

”I had the displeasure to witness how desperately Desiree tried to get Natsu to have sex with her in the doorway of the Film Theory classroom and I think they’re still standing there fighting about it”, Lucy answered.

”Probably so. Desiree is so obsessed with Natsu it’s creepy”, Juvia sighed.

”Speaking of him, I couldn’t get the rumor out of my head during class”, Lucy told them as they began walking towards the library where they were going to spend their next class working on their group project.

”Damn, maybe I should’ve told you about it after school”, Levy said thoughtfully.

”It’s ok, Levy”, Lucy said and smiled to her friend. ”Anyways, I need to do something but I need help.”

”You got my attention”, Levy said, curiousity written all over her face.

”I want to talk to Natsu about these rumors so I know if they’re real or not”, Lucy said. ”And I mean face to face. I don’t want to ask him about it on social media or via texting – why are you giving money to Juvia, Levy?” she added, confused as Levy gave some coins to their blue haired friend.

”We made a bet”, Juvia smiled. ”I knew you’d want to ask him but Levy said no and we ended up making a bet about it”, she added and put the money into her wallet.

”You wanna put your flirting skills into practice”, Levy teased Lucy who blushed for a reason she didn’t know.

”Why are you blushing, Lucy?” Levy asked.

”I don’t know…” Lucy said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She didn’t usually blush if Natsu Dragneel was the subject of their discussions! What was going on? All day she had had this weird desire to check Natsu out – did her traitorous heart want him now that she knew of the rumors? She really needed to get somewhere where nobody would bother her when she discussed about it with Natsu. She didn’t want Desiree to come bother them because she wasn’t a sweetheart. She was pure evil.

”We gotta get you into Desiree’s banquet without anyone noticing it”, Levy decided, bringing Lucy back from her thoughts.

”Excuse me!?” Lucy yelled in horror. Even just a thought of it made her think of all the ways it could go wrong.

”Seriously, Lu-chan, if you came to Desiree’s party as our guest, you’d have a chance to drag Natsu into a closet with you and chat with him.”

”I don’t know, Levy, it might turn out to be the worst possible mistake ever”, Lucy said. ”Also, how are you gonna get in?”

”Easily, Lucy, we were invited”, Juvia said and took out a familiar looking invitation from her school bag. ”Ella gave us these a moment before you arrived.”

”Oh, I see. So everyone else is invited except me”, Lucy murmured.

”It seems so, yes.”

”And all because a rich kid may or may not have a crush on me…”

”Maybe we should sneak you in through the back door…” Levy wondered aloud as she opened the mahogany door to the library.

”I don’t think that will work”, Juvia told Levy calmly.

”Side door?” Levy went on as the girl trio sat down on the nearest free table and began taking their stuff out of their bags.

Juvia shook her head gently. ”That would be too weird.”

”Have her hired on the catering team at the last minute?”

”She will end up being in the kitchen washing dishes all evening in that case, Levy.”

”Um, I’m still here, you two”, Lucy said, feeling confused as to why they were talking about it like as if they had been doing so already.

”Oh, we were already planning to sneak you into the banquet before you told us you want to have a chat with the gorgeous Mr. Salamander”, Levy told her and grinned.

”Good that I want to do it because otherwise we might have an epic fight about it”, Lucy giggled.

”I know!” Levy said.

”We’ll sneak her into the party as our guest, Levy”, Juvia said. ”It’s the only way.”

”You’re right, Juvia”, Levy said and sighed. ”It’s not the best idea but it’s all we have.”

”And if someone asks, Lucy is our guest at the banquet”, Juvia went on. ”They can’t kick her out if we make it clear she didn’t sneak in from the back door.”

Sometimes Lucy was truly amazed at how smart Juvia really was. Her plan was logic and very, very simple and it couldn’t go wrong!

Or that’s what Lucy hoped.

-****-

”I’m crazy for going to this damn party”, Lucy told her friends and shivered from the cold. ”Will I even get into the party? I’m not even invited and I know they will find a reason to not to let me in with you guys…”

She was wearing deep red dress that Juvia had been able to find from her closet when they were getting ready for the banquet and Lucy had whined that she had nothing to wear. She had forgotten that particular dress that she had bought online some months ago for possible party occasions and she ended up forgetting the whole thing. Now she was wearing the classy dress to a Christmas party she hadn’t been even been invited to, and she hoped the dress wouldn’t get ruined yet because it was the only dress she had had in her closet.

”I think it’s good that you’re coming with us. I’ve always felt bad for leaving you alone”, Levy said. She was wearing an yellow dress and a bunch of golden hairpins to keep her hair in place.

”I wonder what kind of drama will Desiree come up with this time”, Juvia said. She wore a simple purple dress, expensive looking diamond jewellery and she had pulled her hair over one shoulder.

”I don’t care what that bitch says”, Levy said. ”We’re there to help Lu-chan to get the answer she needs from Natsu.”

”Oh god, I’m so nervous”, Lucy whispered. ”This was a bad idea…”

”You’re not going back, Lu-chan! We didn’t help you to become pretty so you can run off!”

”You do know that Desiree won’t be nice to those whom she hates, right?”

”Since when have you cared about what the bitch queen thinks?”

”I have to because I wasn’t invited unlike you two.”

”Quiet!” Juvia said sharply when the trio found the house where the party was.

It was less decorated than the other houses on the street but it was still a very pretty modern stylized house called Celestial Hall. It was always in use for parties and other events. Sometimes there were even concerts being held because the house had a huge changeable dance hall. There was a long line of party guests waiting outside for their turn to enter the house. Lucy noticed that the invitations of the guests were checked at the door and cursed.

”Damn, I’m pretty sure she knows someone might try to sneak in unnoticed…” Levy sighed.

”Great, I can just go back to my dormitory and spend time on binging funny cat videos…” Lucy said and tried to turn around and go back to the way they came from but Levy grabbed her arm.

”No, you’re coming with us you like it or not”, she said. ”Desiree’s little boy toy won’t stop me from having you in that party! I will find a way to sneak you in somehow!”

Lucy sighed. How could she make Levy understand that it would just turn into the worst mistake ever? Yes, she had planned to go to this party but there would be other times she could confront Natsu later – social media, for example! Why hadn’t she thought about doing that before anyways? It would have been an easier option!

”Levy, I can contact him other ways, it’s OK”, Lucy calmly said. ”I’ve never been into parties anyways.”

”Don’t try to come up with excuses, Lu-chan, please”, Levy only told her. ”You hate to be alone and I hate myself all night if I’m having fun and you’re lonely and sad.”

Lucy was speechless. How was Levy able to figure out her true feelings so well?

”Hi, ladies”, said Gajeel Redfox’s voice from behind the trio. ”Is there a problem?” he added curiously.

Lucy sighed when Levy’s eyes lit up – as they always did when she had an idea – and she turned around to face Gajeel.

”Lucy can’t get into the house because of Desiree’s boytoy guardian”, blue haired girl told him.

”I don’t see a problem anywhere”, Gajeel immediately said, furrowing his eyebrows.

He was wearing a white suit which was a very rare sight because he usually looked like a rockstar with his wild long hair and black attire. This time he had his long hair in a nice ponytail and no black clothing was in sight except for the black tiearound his neck. He had also taken out some of his piercings to give people a more classier look.

Needless to say it was very stylish and also very confusing to see.

_I bet Desiree told him not to come to her party if he was gonna look like a rockstar,_ Lucy thought.

”How isn’t this a problem? My bestie’s gonna have to spend her night alone while I’m having fun”, Levy said. ”I’m not having it. Not today!”

Gajeel chuckled. ”Calm down, Shrimp. I’ll help you.”

Levy’s irritation turned into a joyful one and before anyone said anything, Levy had wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised, and so was Juvia. Lucy was the only one who just smiled when Levy suddenly let him go and was as red as a tomato. Gajeel looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

”I see, Shrimp”, he then said. ”Wanna hang out with me during the Winter Break?”

Levy just nodded in silence as her obvious crush on him was out in the open now.

_That’s so adorable,_ Lucy thought as fiercely blushing Levy and calm Gajeel decided to talk about their date more later.

”Did you know Levy had a crush on Gajeel Redfox?” Juvia whispered to Lucy.

”Not exactly, but I always had a hunch”, blondie answered. She smiled. ”Maybe you should be more spontaneous regarding Gray, too, Juvia.”

Juvia blushed. ”Maybe I should…” she mumbled.

-****-

Lucy got inside the house as Gajeel Redfox’s date for the evening as her friends would get in with their invitations easily but Lucy would only do it if she was someone’s date. The guy at the door couldn’t say anything to it but he looked like he knew he’s going to be in deep trouble if Desiree saw Lucy in her party. He was obviously been told to keep an eye on her possible arrival just in case and guy wasn’t sure what to do now cuz she was there as someone’s date.

Desiree saw her in the entrance hall as well the moment she walked in. Her face went red from anger and she walked over to her boytoy and began yelling at him.

”How dare you let this bitch to my party!?” she yelled and slapped him. ”I said nobody gets in without a date, Roger!”

”But Desiree, darling, she’s Gajeel Redfox’s date. How am I supposed to deny entry from a rich kid like him?” he tried.

”You’re such a loser, Roger…” she snapped.

Lucy couldn’t hear the rest of that discussion because Gajeel guided her away from all of it. They sat down on a red sofa to wait for Lucy’s friends who were still stuck at the door waiting for Desiree’s hilarious tantrum to come to its end. Desiree was now stomping her foot on the floor while waving her arms up and down on her sides in frustration – sometimes Lucy had a hard time to believe that she was in her twenties. She behaved like a spoiled brat all the time!

”Pretty sweet move to sneak Lucy into this party, Gajeel”, said a voice from Lucy’s other side and she noticed Natsu Dragneel sitting there with a glass of alcohol in his hand. He was very chill as usual, and looked handsome as hell in his suit. He had also been able to put his wild hair under control for once.

_I bet he used a ton of product to make that happen,_ Lucy thought as she turned her back on him. _He looks gorgeous though…_

”Levy was having an issue with Lucy being unable to get to this party and I wanted to help”, Gajeel answered to him.

Lucy didn’t listen much of the discussion. She was way more confused over the sudden tension between herself and the salmon haired man on the right side of her. He was just chilling there, casually holding his other arm on top of the back of the sofa. She glanced at him wondering if he had noticed it.

”I’ll go get Juvia and Levy now…” Gajeel then said and got up from the sofa again and walked back to the door because Desiree had began yelling at them instead.

”You look like a real beauty, Luigi”, Natsu told Lucy who had been looking at him in silence.

”Thanks”, Lucy said. ”And it’s Lucy.”

Natsu grinned. ”I get a better reaction from you if I call you Luigi.”

”If you’re trying to flirt, it’s not working”, Lucy whispered to him.

”Oh, if I wanted to flirt, you’d be naked in my bed within 5 minutes”, he bragged.

Lucy smiled. ”I can believe that, Natsu. You got a nice harem of girls.”

”Are you trying to ruin the nice tension between us on a purpose, Luce?” Natsu then asked playfully.

_So he did notice it_ , Lucy thought. ”No”, she answered.

They smiled to one another.

”I’m pretty sure Desiree’s gonna pass out in some corner by midnight”, Gajeel’s voice said.

Lucy was sad that she had to take her eyes off Natsu’s handsome face.

Levy looked at them curiously. ”Well?”

”What?” Lucy asked.

”Did you ask him, Lu-chan?”

”I somehow ended up being distracted and forgot”, Lucy answered truthfully as she had had a perfect chance to ask him but had used it on pointless small talk instead!

”What did you wanna ask?” asked Natsu curiously.

”She wanted to –” Levy began.

”Nothing!” Lucy said loudly and glared at her friend to shut up. She didn’t want anyone to meddle in so she could take care of it herself.

Natsu looked at Lucy with a curious look in his eyes. ”We will talk about it later then”, he decided and he stood up – and made sure his thumb touched Lucy’s skin gently as he took his arm off the sofa’s back.

The electric tension between them was there again, and it shocked Lucy – since when had she felt this way towards Natsu Dragneel?

He grinned at her and had a knowing look in his eyes before he walked away to the bar to get another drink.

”Are you here because of Natsu?” Gajeel then asked.

Lucy sighed. ”I heard about these rumors regarding me and him and I wanted to ask him about it but he distracted me successfully.”

”You didn’t know? I thought everyone already knew but you just ignored the thing because of some weird ’no rich boys as bfs’ logic but you just didn’t know until now”, Gajeel said thoughtfully.

He then walked over to where Natsu was and said something to him. Natsu looked at him surprised for a moment and said something to him and then he glanced at Lucy who raised his eyebrow at him and he grinned before he turned his attention to his drink.

”Damn Gajeel told him”, Lucy just said.

”Why don’t you go talk to him?” Juvia asked while she glanced over to the door where Gray Fullbuster had just walked in.

”Probably when I’m sure that Desiree and her little minions aren’t spying on me”, Lucy answered. ”Also, why don’t you go chat with Gray, Juvia?”

”Wha.. No, I…” Juvia began but then she just sighed in defeat. ”Why do you notice everything, Lucy? It’s so annoying!”

”I’m your bestie. It’s my job.”

”Okay, mother...” Juvia mumbled as she made her way to the doorway.

-****-

After some time Lucy found herself walking around aimlessly at the party without a sign of her friends anywhere. The house reminded her of the old houses she had had a habit to go explore in her free time. The ballroom was decorated into a very Christmassy room with a lot of glitter, red and green colors everywhere. She even saw piles of fake snow and nicely decorated Christmas trees on the stage where the band was playing their music. Lucy had seen the program pamphlet for the party and knew a DJ would be coming over later and Lucy knew she wouldn’t be around anymore at that time as she really, really wanted to watch her daily dose of funny cat videos on YouTube.

Lucy had also asked some questions from other guests at the party but had only gotten nasty looks and evil comments about the whole thing so it was no success so Lucy had decided to find Natsu and ask him directly and if she ended up making out with him as the result, she didn’t care. She just wanted her answers and fast so she could run away from the party before Desiree would come for her as she was still throwing tantrums all the time over Lucy’s presence at the party. Lucy wasn’t feeling comfortable being there anymore as people seemed to have acknowledged her and were probaly talking about her in a hateful manner.

Lucy decided to get a drink and hide into the ballroom’s darker corner where she could be in peace for a moment. She sat down on the black table that had a nice Christmas themed setting in the middle. It had a Christmas tree and a little snowman next to it. Lucy thought it looked cute and took a sip of her drink. It had a taste of cinnamon and polka mint, which Lucy loved, and a burning sensation in her throat meant that it also had alcohol in it. She decided to drink it slowly as she wasn’t much of a drinker and didn’t want to be drunk.

”I wonder where my friends are”, Lucy mumbled as she checked her phone.

There were no new messages from her friends, not even answers to her messages. It meant that her friends were having too much fun themselves and had forgotten Lucy completely which happened every single time when they went to have fun. Lucy hadn’t really cared before because she usually had something to spend her time on but this time she was also at the same party as them and she wasn’t having fun at all.

”Maybe I should just leave and send them a message and then talk to Natsu on social media…” Lucy wondered.

”No need, I’m right here”, said a voice from her left side and Natsu Dragneel sat down next to her.

”Oh hi, please sit down”, Lucy greeted.

Natsu grinned. ”Thank you, Luigi.”

”Lucy!”

Natsu grinned even wider, now his eyes were laughing at her as well.

Lucy couldn’t help but think how cute he was.

”I’ve been looking for you all evening, Luce. I really, really wanna talk to you and I know you do too”, Natsu said, now having a serious look on his face.

Lucy nodded. ”I do want to talk to you.”

”Come with me, I found a perfect place to have a chat in peace”, Natsu said and grabbed her hand, and she stood up from the table and followed him out of the ballroom. Everyone who noticed them started whispering immediately and Lucy felt annoyed. It was like they had never seen Natsu with a woman before.

”Over here”, Natsu said in the dining room where lots of guests were eating and chatting happily and opened a mahogany door that Lucy had passed while she had been looking around. She hadn’t visited this room and was surprised to find that it was a library. The bookworm within her was enchanted by the sight of all the books in the shelf.

_Oh, bloody hell, Lucy, concentrate!_ she had to tell herself so she wouldn’t drown herself into the piles of books.

”What?” Natsu asked curiously as he closed the door behind Lucy.

”Did I say it aloud?” Lucy asked, blushing a little.

Natsu nodded.

Lucy sighed. ”I just love books, Natsu. This place is like a heaven for me”, she happily said.

”And I thought you were distracted because of me”, Natsu grinned.

”But isn’t it a nice change that I don’t fall on my knees the moment I see you?”

”It’s awesome.”

”I thought you loved being worshipped by girls.”

”I do but I just get bored super fast when the only things my girlfriends think about are money and sex.”

”That sounds like a super boring relationship”, Lucy said quietly.

It sounded very familiar as she had similar experiences with her past relationships before she had given up dating altogether 2 years ago due to difficulties with finding a proper partner felt hopeless. All of her exes had wanted only one thing and the last one that Lucy had been with longest had also been mentally abusive and eventually Lucy had decided to leave the relationship and had been single ever since.

”Very boring. That’s why I have that heartbreaker reputation”, Natsu sighed and sat down on the black sofa in the middle of the room. ”Even the woman I really want to be with avoids me as best as she can…”

”What was that?” Lucy asked.

”Hmmm?”

”The last sentence about a woman…” Lucy whispered.

”Shit, did I say it aloud?” Natsu said and blushed.

Lucy nodded.

”Oh shit.”

”Is it me?” Lucy asked and sat next to him on the sofa.

”What?”

”Am I the woman you want to be with?” Lucy asked quietly and looked at him.

Natsu stared at her in silence.

”I take that as a ’yes’”, Lucy whispered.

Natsu sighed in defeat and nodded.

”Why do everyone else know and I don’t?” Lucy asked curiously.

”I was really drunk few months ago and decided to declare my undying love for you by singing a sickeningly sweet love ballad”, Natsu confessed and blushed. ”Next morning I heard everyone knew because Crystal Wilkins had posted about it everywhere.”

”And since then I’ve been hated by every girl at school because I’m holding the great Natsu Dragneel’s heart in my pocket.”

”I’m sorry, Luce, I didn’t want them to hate you.”

Lucy smiled to him and squeezed his warm hand. ”It’s OK, Natsu”, she said.

Natsu’s sad look turned into a joyful one. ”Date?” he asked.

But before Lucy could say anything, they both heard a door slam shut and they both turned to look at the door where Desiree stood with her loyal minion Ella right next to her, and they both looked at Natsu and Lucy murderously.

”Get the hell out of my party, you bitch”, Desiree spat at Lucy. ”You were never invited here and here you still are.”

”Desiree…” Natsu began in a threatening voice.

”No, Natsu, the bitch needs to hear this”, Desiree interrupted him. ”Lucy, nobody liked you because you’re a boring bookworm and you’re obviously trying to take my man away.”

”Excuse me?” Lucy said furiously, standing up to face her better.

”It’s clear to me that you brought him here to lure him into your stupid trap”, Desiree said. ”Don’t know what any man sees in you, you’re not even pretty enough to date anyone!”

Lucy was so furious she was speechless. She had never been the victim of Desiree’s angry outbursts before but she had heard Desiree was an asshole towards others. Especially if another woman was interested in ”her” man Natsu Dragneel whom she has claimed as her future husband some time ago. Natsu had always rejected the idea because Desiree was absolutely psychotic.

”I don’t steal boyfriends from anybody, Desiree”, Lucy told her fiercely. ”Also, you and Natsu aren’t together so I can talk to him if I want to.”

”I’m the boss here, and I make the rules!” Desiree yelled, and stomped her foot.

_Damn, those tantrums are too easy to ignite,_ Lucy thought and tried to keep herself from laughing right into her face.

”I want you out of here! _NOW!_ ” Desiree screeched and her face was as red as a tomato.

”Fine then”, Lucy said, and began collecting her stuff.

Natsu quietly followed her example.

”Where do you think you’re going, Natsu!?” Desiree said. ”We are gonna have sex in the suite after the party! You can’t leave!”

”No, Des, we never had an agreement on that sex part. I only agreed to come to this banquet”, Natsu said. ”And since you’re kicking Lucy out, I’m leaving with her.”

”Are you seriously choosing this commoner slut over me!?” Desiree yelled, her face suddenly as white as a sheet from shock.

”You still haven’t gotten the message, huh?” Natsu sighed. ”I don’t love you. I never have and I never will. There’s only one woman in this world with whom I want to be with and that’s always been Lucy. You hate her and made everyone hate her because you can’t accept that. You need to grow up, Desiree.”

”Get the fuck out of my party then, you two! I don’t want to see you here anymore!” Desiree yelled and picked up a vase from a nearby table.

Natsu grabbed Lucy’s hand and Natsu guided her to the door on the opposite side of the library and opened it. They were both outside right on time when the vase hit the door frame, followed by Desiree’s screeches of frustration and Natsu closed it.

”Am I gonna be in trouble with the Banshee Queen?” Lucy said, feeling fear as she picked up her phone from her handbag and told Levy what had happened and warned them over Desiree’s banshee level tantrum.

”Shit, you don’t have a coat”, Natsu said at the same time and took his suit coat off and put it on Lucy’s shoulders. ”As for your question – don’t worry about it. I’ll keep you safe.”

”Thanks, Natsu”, Lucy said and smiled to him.

She told Levy via text to bring her coat home when she and Juvia would leave the party because she wasn’t going to walk back into the house even if she was paid millions.

”So, Luce, before we were so rudely interrupted by the crazy girl, I was asking you out…” Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy’s shoulders and guided her out of the snow covered side yard of the house to the main street of Magnolia.

”Yes please”, Lucy giggled. ”I think I’ve been single long enough now.”

Natsu grinned. ”Movies? We can still check out the late night screenings.”

”Sure thing, Natsu”, Lucy grinned.


	2. Tea And Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Powwo here (yes, I changed my username because the other one wasn't pleasant to look at anymore, lol). As promised, I decided to post more of this story for you to read. I have also edited the previous part by adding more information and dialogue at the beginning as well as some dialogue has been changed in other parts so I suggest you check that one out before reading this chapter. It continues the story right where the previous chapter ended. :)

Lucy still found it hard to believe that she was hanging out with Natsu Dragneel, but she also loved spending time with him. Before they had began their late night movie tour, Lucy had went to her apartment to change her dress into something more comfortable and warm because it was getting cold outside. While she had been looking for a good outfit from her closet, Natsu had been looking around curiously which Lucy had found interesting and adorable as hell.

”I’ve never been in a ’normie’ house before in my life”, Natsu had said before Lucy was even able to ask about it. ”This is so fascinating and cool!” he grinned excitedly.

”Good that my apartment makes you happy, Natsu”, Lucy said. ”You rich kids probably only put your servants into these types of places.”

”Some do, but I honestly don’t even know how it’s done at my parents’ mansion”, Natsu said. ”I never cared enough to go look around.”

”Where do you live here?” Lucy asked curiously as they went outside again.

”At Fairy Hills”, Natsu answered.

Lucy nodded. She knew the area. Wealthier people lived there away from the hustle and bustle of the town. It made perfect sense to her because during winter and summer the town was full of tourists. Lucy didn’t like her area at all because of that – it got so loud sometimes at night that sleeping and studying was impossible.

”You can come for a visit if you like”, Natsu went on.

Lucy nodded and smiled to him. Natsu had this really cute vibe to him that blonde found absolutely irresistible and it was weird because she barely even knew this guy. There was just something about him that drew her in like a magnet and she didn’t mind it at all. She had been worried that she’d never be able to feel these feelings again as in the past two years dating had been nonexistent in her life. Surely she had gone on dates at times, yes, but none of them had lead to anything. Being with Natsu was different – She enjoyed spending time with him and their chemistry was amazing.

 _He’s not even giving me that certain vibe that Derek did,_ she thought, remembering how stupidly attracted she was to her ex’s over the top sexual aura and because of that she was completely blinded from all the red flags that he had showed. Lucy had noticed them only after she had dumped him two years ago and during the the healing process she had talked about it to her friends, and also had seen a therapist for few months. It had taken so long to recover that she was just angry whenever she thought about it. She was so happy that she now had a guy with her who didn’t give her any red flags and that immediately made this date more enjoyable.

”When did you develop feelings for me?” Lucy asked when they were sitting in the movie theater, waiting for their last film of the tour to start. There was no one else in there so it was safe to talk. The theater was big one with a lot of comfy seats with red cushions and the big screen in the middle of the two golden colored pillars. Lucy wasn’t sure why there was pillars there but had then looked around more and realized this theater wasn’t just a cinema. It was also used as an actual theater for plays and probably as a concert hall for small concerts as well.

”On the first day of school”, Natsu said. ”I was just looking around feeling bored and saw you walk into the entrance hall of our university. I couldn’t get you out of my mind anymore but had to hide it because at the time I still loved being the rich guy and thought it was inappropriate for me to feel that way towards a commoner.”

”Why don’t you like it anymore?” Lucy asked curiously.

Natsu sighed. ”I saw things that ruined my image of a perfect luxurious life. My older brother is pretty much disowned by the whole family now because he chose the wrong girl to be with according to my grandparents.”

Lucy nodded. ”I heard rumors about that, too.”

”I bet everyone did. It was such a huge shitstorm”, Natsu said. ”After that I’ve hoped I wasn’t rich because that circle is really toxic. Everyone just wants something from you for their own gain and no one’s genuine. You can’t really trust anybody because they’re really not your pals even if you say so to yourself.”

”That’s terrible, Natsu”, Lucy said, feeling sorry for him. He looked so happy all the time but Lucy could tell this guy was really sad and lonely deep inside.

”Yeah, it is”, Natsu said. ”I don’t want that life anymore. That’s why I was so fascinated by your apartment because I wish I was a ’normie’, too.”

”Oh, it makes perfect sense to me now”, Lucy said thoughtfully. ”Also, what’s a ’normie’?” she added.

”A non-rich person”, Natsu answered. He sighed. ”I wish I was one but I don’t know how.”

”You’re doing a normie thing right now though”, Lucy pointed out and smiled.

Natsu grinned. ”I know. Normally I would have a private screening in the VIP room but I totally like it here more. These seats aren’t too comfy.”

”Too comfy?” Lucy asked. To her the seats were already comfy enough but VIP Room had even more comfy chairs?

Natsu nodded. ”In the VIP Room they’re so comfy I fall asleep every time I sit on a chair there. I hate it.”

”Sounds like a nice chair”, Lucy grinned.

”Do you want one?” Natsu casually asked, shocking Lucy.

”Natsu…” she whispered.

”What?”

”How rich are you exactly?”

”Richest kid in the whole country basically. I could buy this city and I’d still have a ton of money left for other stuff”, Natsu said.

”Wow”, Lucy was speechless.

Natsu smiled. ”Your reaction is so cute, Luce.”

Lucy blushed. ”I didn’t realize you’re filthy rich. You don’t have that annoying aura that the richest people in this country does.”

”What aura?” Natsu asked curiously.

”Aura of arrogance and ’i’m better than you peasants’”, Lucy answered. ”Crocus has so many of those types.”

”Oh, I had it in high school”, Natsu confidently said. ”Being filthy rich really got to my head for a while when I was a teenager. You would’ve hated my guts back then.”

”I bet I would have. I hated them all in high school at Crocus.”

”Good that I’ve changed from that because otherwise we wouldn’t be watching a film in a movie theater.”

”Exactly”, Lucy giggled.

-****-

”Well that was a good film”, Lucy commented while they exited the theater. They had seen a film called _The Duet_ which was a story of two singers with sad lives who crossed paths while working on a song together and they eventually fell in love while doing so. Lucy loved the film, she had seen it twice before and didn’t mind rewatching it again on a proper date. It was a perfect film for that.

”Sounds like you’ve seen it before”, Natsu teased her.

”This was the third time I’ve seen it”, Lucy confessed and blushed. ”I also have the book the movie is based on.”

Natsu nodded. ”That’s really cool. I think Amairo Kumiko did well in that singer role.”

”Yeah, I agree. I’m a huge fan of her so I obviously went to check the film.”

”Do you go to concerts often?” Natsu asked.

”Are you planning to buy tickets to her next tour, Natsu?” Lucy teased him.

Natsu grinned. ”Maybe. I like some of her songs and I wouldn’t mind going with you.”

Lucy was happy to hear that. ”Looks like I finally found a guy who doesn’t care if I wear her merch all day during weekends.”

Natsu grinned. ”I certainly do not care if you do that, Luce.”

Lucy smiled. ”More dreamy boyfriend points for you then”, she grinned.

Natsu looked proud of himself when he heard that.

”So, what are we gonna do next?” Lucy then asked.

”I’m not sure, Luce, what do you wanna do?” Natsu asked while he shoved his hands into a pair fancy looking gloves.

”I would just like to walk around and chat more. You’re not like the other guys I’ve met”, Lucy said honestly.

”Even better”, said Natsu excitedly.

”I agree”, Lucy said as they walked on the sidewalk of the main street that was bustling with tourists who were visiting the town.

”How come did you end up here from the capital?” Natsu asked.

”I wanted a new start in life”, Lucy answered. ”Life in Crocus wasn’t fun anymore so I left and came here to have a new life.”

Natsu nodded. ”Lots of people seem to come here in hopes to start a new life. Somehow Magnolia is perfect for that. I’ve lived here my whole life so I don’t know why this town is so special.”

”Honestly, Natsu, Magnolia University was the only one I got accepted into. I was rejected in Crocus immediately when I introduced myself but I’m here now, and I love it here”, Lucy told him.

”You don’t care to figure out what happened?” Natsu asked curiously.

”I know what happened and who was behind it but I decided not to care because it wouldn’t end well on my part if I had tried to fight against that person”, Lucy explained.

”What does that mean?” Natsu asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

”My ex was an asshole”, Lucy said.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at her.

Lucy sighed. ”I dated this guy called Derek for 3,5 years and he was a total monster. When I dumped him, he tried his best to make my life even worse by ruining everything. He bribed all universities in Crocus to not to accept my applications because he wanted to control me all the time. He was obsessed with me so I had to run away like a wind. I applied to Magnolia University along with my friend Levy and was accepted.”

”Wow”, Natsu said. ”You dated that narcissistic piece of shit?”

”You know him?” Lucy whispered.

”I’ve had a displeasure to meet him, yes”, Natsu growled. ”I really, really despise him.”

”So do I”, Lucy sighed. ”He still somehow finds a way to send me pictures of his ding dong with a text ’miss me?’…”

”How in hell does he still find you so easily?” Natsu wondered.

”I have no idea. I have changed my number multiple times, blocked him everywhere and even made a police report of it but nothing has helped so I just ghost the shit outta him these days and it seems to work”, Lucy said.

”Want me to rock his world for you?” Natsu asked innocently.

”No thanks, Natsu, let’s just forget that asshole instead and enjoy our date instead”, blonde answered.

”As you wish, Luce”, Natsu agreed. ”But if you still need to talk about it, don’t hesitate to talk to me about it. I really, really care about you.”

Lucy couldn’t express how grateful she was to him for being so understanding. She wasn’t eager to talk about her past because she would rather forget the whole fiasco but she knew Natsu was still curious about it. However, she didn’t want to ruin their first date with such things. She was having fun with Natsu and wanted to keep doing so.

Lucy nodded. ”Thanks, Natsu. Even more dreamy boyfriend points for you.”

Natsu grinned. ”I’m the man of your dreams!”

Lucy laughed and shoved his arm with her elbow. ”Don’t get too cocky, rich boy, or you lose points!”

”Not gonna happen!”

Lucy giggled more. This guy was so funny!

”You know, it’s pretty cold here”, Natsu said next and shivered. ”How about a cup of tea?”

”Do you drink tea?” Lucy said in a surprised tone. She hadn’t expected to hear him say that at all. She assumed he drank coffee like all of his friends did.

Natsu laughed. ”I get that a lot. I can’t stand coffee”, he said. ”Some girls even laughed at me about it.”

”Wow, why did they laugh at you over that type of thing?”

”They say real men drink coffee and they don’t date men who drinks tea.”

”Wow, that’s picky as hell.”

”Pretty much. They end the date the moment they learn something they don’t like about a guy”, Natsu said and rolled his eyes. ”They only want perfection.”

”Let’s go to a tea shop then, Natsu”, Lucy said and smiled. ”I absolutely _love_ tea and wouldn’t mind to have a nice, big cup of it.”

”Awesome, Luce. I know one place that’s really good…”

”Is it a fancy one?”

”Yep!”

”Thought so because this area is full of rich people’s shops”, Lucy giggled.

They had been walking aimlessly as they talked and ended up into the area where people like Lucy rarely dared to even go because it always made her feel poor as all the shops and restaurants were really, really fancy looking and Lucy knew she would never be able to afford to shop in any of those stores and restaurants.

”I’ll take you to my favorite place that’s owned by a family friend”, Natsu said. He smiled. ”Don’t worry, Luce, they’re not gonna mistreat you. They’re not like that at all.”

”Okay”, Lucy said but couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable and nervous. ”But isn’t it a little bit too early to meet them?”

”It is, but their shop’s the closest and I really, really need to get out of this coldness”, Natsu said.

Lucy nodded. She didn’t want Natsu to get sick on their date. She would hate herself if that happened, not to mention all the girls who would want to kill her for making ”their” man sick. She had seen it once before – Desiree along with her minions had harassed one of his girlfriends last winter because Natsu had actually gotten sick after their date. They had ended up breaking up because of that and Lucy had thought it was sad because they had been a cute couple.

Natsu brought her to a tea shop called Tea Leaves which was one of the places, Lucy had secretly always wanted to go but couldn’t because it was too fancy. It was a cozy small place where customers could buy tea from, and drink it there or take it with them. People could also buy cookies from the shop – which was very typical for these types of shops, Lucy had noticed.

”Hey, Natsu”, greeted a white haired, blue eyed girl from behind the counter as they entered the shop.

”Hey, Lis, I’m surprised to see you here”, Natsu said, sounding surprised.

”My sister is sick so I’m doing her shift tonight”, girl answered and looked at Lucy curiously. ”Who’s your girlfriend, Natsu, and why didn’t you tell me you’re dating someone?” she then asked him.

”Her name is Lucy Heartfilia”, Natsu said and blushed.

”Oh! She’s the one you’ve been talking about!” white haired girl squealed with excitement and smiled to Lucy. ”I’m Lisanna Strauss, Lucy, nice to meet you!”

”Oh, likewise”, Lucy said as she shook hands with her over the counter.

”I hope Natsu’s not being a nuisance to you, Lucy”, Lisanna said.

Natsu gave her a look.

”What? Natsu, you got a tendency to be one sometimes!”

”Don’t listen to her, Luce”, Natsu said.

Lucy couldn’t help but giggle. They were absolutely hilarious. She could tell they were like a brother and sister to each other.

”But she thinks we are funny!” Lisanna said cheerfully. ”Don’t you, Lucy?”

Lucy nodded. ”Also, Natsu’s been an absolute sweetheart to me all evening”, she told her and smiled to Natsu who answered with a smile.

And Lucy felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that.

”That’s good”, Lisanna said and smiled, too. ”You two are adorable. I’m giving you a discount every time you visit because of that.”

She wrote something down as she spoke.

”What flavor of tea would you like to have?” she continued.

”I’ll take my usual flavor”, Natsu said. ”Luce?”

”Orange Peach Tea”, Lucy immediately said. She had been looking at the list of flavors on the menu while she had tried to deal with how Natsu made her heart skip a beat. It had been a long time since she had felt that way so it came to her as a complete surprise.

”Oh, that’s my favorite flavor! You’re gonna love it, Lucy”, Lisanna said. ”Would you like these chocolate chip cookies too?” she pointed at the plate in a glass case next to the counter. There was only 2 left.

”Yes please”, Lucy said and didn’t even look at the other treats.

Chocolate Chip Cookies were her absolute favorite type of cookies.

”Awesome!” Lisanna said, looking victorious.

Natsu chuckled. ”Did you make a bet with Elfman again about these damn cookies?” he asked.

Lisanna nodded. ”He argued I can’t sell all these today and I made a bet with him. He’s gonna do my Christmas shifts because I won!”

”Good job, Lis”, Natsu told her as he paid for their teas and cookies.

”Go sit in the VIP room upstairs, it’s peaceful there. I can see a group of tourists heading this way as we speak”, Lisanna told them while glancing outside as Natsu and Lucy picked up the cups and cookie plates. The bell above the door rang and people walked into the building.

Natsu nodded and then they made their way to the VIP Room on the second floor. There was a red carpet on the floor upstairs and flower vases on the both sides of the corridor.

”Lisanna is so sweet”, Lucy said as they entered the cozy looking room. It had a fireplace and in front of it there was a comfy looking sofa and a table with another vase of dark red roses on. Lucy had to admit that living a luxurious life did have its good sides as well. She had always adored the fancy things even though she barely even had money to afford any of it. But even though she thought those things were lovely, she wasn’t so into it that she’d marry a rich guy because of his money. She wanted to love and feel loved the most.

”Yeah, she is. Lots of girls gets jealous of her easily because I’m so close with her”, Natsu said as they sat down on the sofa. ”We are childhood friends, and I even went to the same school with her for a little while until I got tired of that rich kids’ school. She understood me when I said I didn’t like the rich lifestyle at all anymore.”

Lucy only nodded as an answer because she was taking a sip of her tea. It tasted amazing! Fruity and sweet, but not too sweet.

”Oh damn, this is the best tea I’ve ever had…” Lucy sighed happily.

”Try the cookie too, Luce, they’re awesome, too. Lisanna and her older sister Mira bakes them themselves”, Natsu said as he took a sip of his tea.

”What flavor is that tea?” Lucy asked curiously.

”Mint Green Tea”, came the answer. ”Wanna try it?” he smiled.

”Yes please”, Lucy said. ”You can have some of mine if you want, Natsu.”

”I did once and for me it was too sweet”, Natsu said as he offered a spoonful of his tea to Lucy who gladly took it and tasted the liquid. It surprised her as the mint flavor wasn’t a weak one. In fact, it was rather strong but at the same time not too strong.

”Damn, thid has to be the best mint flavored tea I’ve ever tried”, Lucy said, feeling amazed.

”You’re so adorable”, Natsu mumbled and sighed happily.

”What?” Lucy asked.

”Hmmm?”

”Did you just call me adorable?” Lucy teased him.

”Maybe”, Natsu grinned.

”You totally want to kiss me”, Lucy went on.

”Yep”, Natsu said and blushed.

”You’re blushing!”

”No!”

Lucy giggled and playfully shoved his shoulder with her own. She was having so much fun with this guy with whom she had always thought to not to be a good match for her. It turned out that he was the perfect match, and Lucy couldn’t help but feel happy because had always wanted to find someone she could goof around without it being awkward and Natsu was definitely that person.

-****-

Eventually they spent hours at the tea shop enjoying each other’s company and tea and cookies. They only left when Lisanna came over to tell them it was time to leave as she was closing the shop for the day. It was a little past midnight by the time they got out of the shop as they ended up chatting with Lisanna a little bit more but white haired girl made them leave eventually as ”she didn’t want to ruin their first date”. And so, Lucy and Natsu were out in the cold winter night again but there wasn’t a lot of people walking around anymore as there had been earlier that day.

”I think we should head home now”, Natsu said as he looked at his wrist watch. ”It’s past midnight.”

Lucy nodded and pulled out her phone from her purse. She had 3 messages from Levy asking where Lucy was.

”Looks like my friends are worried about my whereabouts”, Lucy told him.

Natsu nodded. ”Seems to me that they all are. My friends are asking about my whereabouts too”, he said and typed an answer.

Lucy told her friends she was on her way home on their group chat.

” _Oh, you finally answered, Blondie, where the fuck have you been!?”_ Levy’s message said.

Lucy shook her head. _”I was with the Rich Boy”,_ she answered, feeling amused.

” _Well, get out of his bed and come here and tell me the details, woman!”_ was Levy’s answer.

” _Calm down, Levy, you’re losing it…”_ Juvia wrote and added a facepalm gif on her message.

Lucy laughed at her friends’ antics as she put her phone back into her purse. ”Let’s go, Natsu.”

Natsu nodded. ”I’ll walk you home”, he said as he put his phone away as well.

”You just want to spend as much time with me as you can tonight”, Lucy teased him.

Natsu grinned. ”Pretty much”, he said.

Lucy couldn’t help but feel happy that he said that. It was a really good sign if a guy enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed his company. Lucy was sure that there would be a relationship going on sooner or later between her and Natsu, and she didn’t object the idea at all. She remembered that only only a week earlier she had been against the relationship between herself and Natsu but she had definitely changed her mind as she had learned to know him better tonight. He was the exact opposite of the person she had thought he would be and it had surprised her but she really liked the real Natsu Dragneel behind the heartbreaker that she had thought him to be.

Once they reached to the apartment complex where Lucy’s apartment was, she wasn’t happy about leaving Natsu yet. She actually wanted to spend more time with him, and she could tell Natsu wasn’t happy about leaving her either.

”If I lived alone here, I might ask you if you wanted to come in”, Lucy told him and smiled.

”I would come in for sure in that case”, Natsu said as he grabbed her hand. ”But until we got a chance to do that, I will just kiss you good night”, he added, pulling Lucy to him and then he kissed her right on her lips.

Lucy smiled into his kiss. Usually she wouldn’t do things like this on the first date but with Natsu it felt like the right way to end the date. Her hands were in his hair as he pushed her gently against the wall as they deepened the kiss. It felt amazing. Lucy had never been kissed like that before in her life.

Their passionate moment was interrupted by a pair of flashing car lights. Both Lucy and Natsu turned to look to their direction and saw Gray sitting in the car looking at them. He opened the car window.

”Natsu, c’mon”, he said.

”Why don’t you go visit Juvia for 5 minutes?” Natsu hopefully asked.

”No deal, Natsu, I was in the middle of playing video games when you asked me to come over.”

Natsu sighed and turned to Lucy. ”Guess we’ll continue this later then, girlfriend.”

”Yeah, boyfriend, we will”, Lucy said and smiled before she quickly kissed him one more time before Natsu went into the car.

 _I guess I’m his girlfriend now,_ Lucy thought as she watched the fancy looking car drive away. She smiled. She had had a good night and she had broke her ’don’t kiss a guy on the first date’ rule for once and ended up having the best kiss of her life with none other than Natsu Dragneel.

”Damn, I can’t stop smiling”, Lucy mumbled as she entered the apartment complex and was met with the dark, quiet corridor. She made her way to the elevator that would take her to the 3rd floor where she lived with her two friends. She sighed and bit her lip – the memory of Natsu’s lips on hers flashed in her mind immediately and she blushed.

 _Oh, Natsu, what have you done to me and how did you do it?_ Lucy wondered as the elevator stopped on her floor and got out of it. Her apartment’s door was on the opposite side of the corridor and she walked to the it, took her keys out of her purse and was just about to open it when it was pushed open by the very excited looking Levy McGarden. Luckily Lucy was quick to react and jumped away from the door before it hit her face.

”Get inside so I can ask you stuff, Lu-chan!” Levy greeted and grabbed her by the arm and dragged Lucy inside the apartment.

”Levy, calm down!” Lucy laughed at her friend as she closed the door. ”I’ll tell you soon.”

”There’s pictures all over Crystal’s site of you two, too!” Levy went on as she walked into the kitchen.

 _Wow, there’s pictures out there already…?_ Lucy thought as she put her jacket and scarf into the closet next to the door. Then she followed Levy into the small kitchen where they only had a brown dining table for four people, sink, black colored fridge/freezer with all kinds of notes on it that were attached to it with magnets. Electric stove was also black colored, and all the closets had brown doors as well as white shelves.

Levy and Juvia had been hanging out and eating on the table as there were snacks scattered on it. Lucy hoped that they were still warm as she helped herself some fries and chicken nuggets, realizing how hungry she suddenly was.

”Check these out”, Levy said and showed Lucy some photos where Lucy and Natsu where walking around and enjoying themselves.

”Wow, she has spies everywhere”, Lucy said, amazed.

”Nah, I think these people are the party guests who went looking for you after Desiree had an epic meltdown and kicked everyone out of the party”, Levy said and chuckled. ”It was hilarious as hell!” she laughed.

”Desiree did what?” Lucy asked.

”Desiree kicked everyone out of the party yelling how you stole Natsu Dragneel from her and she looked like a total psycho. Said something about hiring a hitman to kill you and shit but I know she’s not gonna do it. She never does”, Levy explained.

”Wow, that’s the most epic meltdown ever. Even more than the one I saw when she found me talking with Natsu in the library”, Lucy said. ”She stomped her foot and whined like a spoiled 5 year old.”

Levy snorted. ”That sounds hilarious.”

Even Juvia looked amused.

”What happened next?” Lucy asked curiously.

”Well, we tried to find you with the guys but couldn’t. That’s when I saw your messages and we decided to not to intervene with your date with Natsu. We came here, hang out with the guys for a while and then they left”, Levy explained. ”Other guests at the party decided to go look for you to spy on you because they couldn’t believe you and Natsu were really together. Then photos after photos began to pop up on Crystal’s site.”

”Do they still hate me?” Lucy asked.

”Desiree and her minions do and they post nasty comments under these photos all the time but a lot of people also ships you two saying you’re super adorable”, Juvia answered. ”You’re a popular girl now, Lucy.”

Lucy nodded and sighed. ”As long as that asshole from my past won’t hear about it…”

Levy and Juvia nodded in agreement. They knew the whole Derek disaster in detail because Lucy had had to talk it through to survive. They had been the best therapy for her with their support and strength.

”So, how was your date with Natsu Dragneel?” Juvia asked and smiled.

”It was so much fun!” Lucy sighed. ”He was an absolute sweetheart to me the whole time. We spoke about various things and I learned a lot about him, and I told him things about myself. We flirted a ton, too.”

”That’s so adorable”, Levy giggled. ”I saw a photo where he took you to Strauss’ Tea Shop, too.”

Lucy nodded. ”I loved the place so much. We spent there most of the time sitting by the fireplace drinking tea and eating cookies. I was put on their discount list too by Lisanna.”

”Damn, you met Lisanna Strauss?” Levy said. ”You’re so lucky, Lu-chan.”

”She had to kick us out of there because she was closing the shop for the day around midnight”, Lucy laughed. ”I had had so much fun with Natsu that I had lost the track of time completely.”

”And now you’re here”, Levy said.

”Yep. With nice memories of having Natsu Dragneel’s lips on mine, too.”

”You kissed him!?”

”Nah, he did the first move but I wholeheartedly enjoyed kissing him”, Lucy explained.

”Then Gray came over to get him”, Juvia said. She smiled. ”We saw Natsu get into his car from the window. That’s why Levy was at the door so fast.”

”I should’ve known you’d be stalking from the window”, Lucy laughed. ”Did you get kisses under the mistletoe too?”

Levy grinned and Juvia blushed.

”Did Gajeel sing you a ballad, Levy?” Lucy teased.

”No, but he did invite me to his band’s practice and I promised to go!”

”What about you, Juvia?” Lucy asked the blue haired girl.

”We agreed to go on a date”, Juvia said happily. ”It turns out that he likes me, too.”

She sighed happily.

”I’m so happy for you both”, Lucy said and squeezed their hands.

They squeezed her hands as an answer. It was their way to show each other support. They had started to do it when Lucy had to deal with the aftermath of her disasterous relationship and even after she had gotten over it, they kept doing this little gesture often.

”And we are happy for you, too, Lucy”, Juvia said while Levy nodded.

”How about we eat this unhealthy stuff now and watch something?” Lucy then said.

”Sure thing, Lu-chan, what should we watch?” Levy asked.

”Funny cat videos?”

”Enough with the cats! You need to buy yourself one, Lu-chan!”

”I know, Levy, and one day I will!”

Eventually the girls never figured out what to watch that night, and they ended up just having a talk about the three guys they had successfully got together with – even if in Lucy’s case she hadn’t been planning it at all – and they were all very, very happy. When Lucy finally got to her room around 2:30am, and she looked at her phone, she noticed that she had gotten a message from Natsu on Facebook some time ago.

” _Oh damn, I forgot to give you my damn phone number, Luce. I was so into that kiss we shared that my brains just stopped working, lol. Oh well, I found you here so it’s better than nothing, right? ;)”,_ his message said.

Lucy smiled, and typed an answer, _”Hey, Natsu, sorry I couldn’t answer earlier, I was chatting with my friends about the party and stuff. Not sure if you’re asleep now but I really like the idea of us being a couple. I had so much fun with you on our date. We need to do it again sometime!”_

Natsu answered right away, _”Anytime is fine with me, Luce, I’m glad you had fun with me. I had fun with the girl of my dreams, too!”_

” _Were you awake and just waiting for my answer, Pinkie? ;)”_ Lucy teased him, smiling to herself.

” _Pretty much, Blondie. Also, we got an intense gaming session going on here so I’m still awake here.”_

Lucy smiled. Of course he would be playing video games now with his friends. She remembered Gray had mentioned he was doing that when Natsu had asked him to come get him from Lucy’s apartment earlier. Now they were all into gaming – and Lucy wholeheartedly approved that as she was somewhat of a gamer herself, too.

”Oh, he’s typing another message…” Lucy murmured and sat on her bed. She put her phone and her tablet on her pillow as she dove under the warm covers.

” _Oh, and since everyone’s already talking about us as a couple, would it bother you if we went to school together holding hands on Monday?”_ his message said.

Lucy thought about it. He was right – everyone was aware that Lucy and Natsu had spent the evening together and had been kicked out of Desiree’s party because of it. If it was already on Crystal’s website so there was really no point in hiding. And because she had realized she had real feelings for him that had developed at some point over the years, and because she was ready to move on in life, she typed in an answer that would made them both happy.

” _I’d love that, Natsu”,_ she answered.

He answered with a cheering guy gif _._

Natsu Dragneel was in Lucy’s dreams that night.


End file.
